Lake's story
by LucyReywood
Summary: When lake moves away to the wayfare she has to start everything again but who is that boy who lives across the lake from her and what does her know about the wolves?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N This is my second attempt at writing anything so please don't say anything too horrible! If someone asks me to keep writing I will but not sure at the moment.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, buildings or places... **

It had been a hard year, growing up as one of the only females in the pack. Everyone was so protective of me, I just wanted to run and keep running till I got away from them all.

Calum was going to give dad and me permission to stay on stone rivers boarders with the others, he said that I wouldn't have to come back to attend pack meetings, basically he was trying to give me some space from the overprotecting males of the pack.

Sadly if I went away it would mean that I would have to leave my two best friends behind, Bryn and Devon. But I planned to come back and visit them at least twice a year and if I couldn't come here then they would have to meet me halfway.

There it was! At last! Through the trees I was catching glimmers of the Wayfare and some of its run down cabins. Dad had brought the Wayfare 2 months ago so that we would have something to do out here as I no longer had Bryn and Devon to go off with.

The Wayfare was an abandoned bar that we were going to do up. Dad said that I would be able to help design it. I was going to put a pool table in, except that it wasn't going to be flat so I could con any unsuspecting customer out of a few quid!

Just outback behind the bar was going to be MY area. I had managed to convince dad in to buying me a small air riffle that I could use, I was going to set up a few targets in my area and if a customer was annoying me, they might find an image of their face with a few bullet holes in as a target!

A two minuet run away from the Wayfare was the lake, (and yes of course we owned a jetty on it, please, I mean what you take me for!) when I was down there I was going to sit on the jetty texting Bryn and Devon, on hot summer days I was going to swimming in it, cooling off in its icy ripples.

There were seven of us in this area from stone river pack, all male except me of course, and as we were so close to our packs boarders there were always a few members of others packs around here, sadly most of them came from Shay's pack! I was going to have so much fun teasing them all, telling them they that they smelt disgusting, and as I was in my own territory and as they were staying in my dad's bar they couldn't retaliate!

Bryn would love it up here, fro starts she wouldn't be the only human around and we always made a formidable team together; we were both great at pulling pranks, one year Calum had to ban us from pulling pranks on him or the pack! Luckily that didn't stop us pulling pranks at school... our best prank had to be when we booby trapped our history teachers mouse. We stuck a piece of paper on the base of the mouse covering up the laser, so that when he tried to use the mouse it didn't work. To finish the prank of completely we wrote him a message on the paper saying, "USAGE PROHIBATED FOR FOOLS." I took him about 3 seconds to work out that it was Bryn and me. We got in to so much trouble with Calum when he found out!

I was going to miss Bryn, without her who was going to help me pull pranks on the new teachers, yes sadly I did still have to go to school, drat I was going to find a new partner in crime and I would have to do it pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

I started school today, it was going to be strange not having Bryn there with me, we always used to fail algebra together! Calum couldn't understand why we failed it; he thought it was so obvious.

There were going to be 36 people in my 'class' (I guessed that meant my form,) that means at least 36 people to befriend or become enemies of. I hoped there were some cute guys at this school, who didn't care that I lived this side of the lake. It was so annoying at my last school nobody would talk to me because I lived with 'the weirdoes in the woods.'

Dad was going to drive me to school around the reservoir but in future I would have to make my own way across the reservoir, that was unless I fancied getting up at 5am every morning to walk round!

When we got there it totally shocked me. I was expecting to see a large concrete building with a huge parking area. Instead, it was a large old house with enough parking spaces for about 10 cars! That wasn't the only thing I wasn't expecting. On arrival at the main entrance we were net by Mrs. Windlass the Headmistress. She was a batty old woman who had absolutely no idea on how to use anything that had been invented in the past 50 years! She showed us into her miniature office and started to make us a cup of tea, I mean how many teachers do you know who keep a kettle in their office!

When she finally finished questioning me I was allowed to go join my form in our home room. I thought that there were going to be 36 people in form and about 7 forms in a year, but no, there were 18 people in my form and 36 in my whole year! I suppose it did make a difference from being 1 of 312.

As I walked into the form room everybody looked up and stared at me. Oh great I was the all new and exciting new girl. I subconsciously rolled my eyes. When I looked around the class room my attention was suddenly caught by a boy sitting right at the back of the classroom. There was something about him that set alarm bells ringing in my head. The boy sniffed the air, looked at me with a surprised look on his face, shrugged his shoulders and went back to writing something in his notepad.

Mrs Knight, my form tutor, finally managed to realise that I was a new girl and that she was supposed to assign me a desk. I looked around the room again a noticed that the only free desk was Just across the aisle, next to that boy! Oh well at least that gave me a chance to find out what that sniffing thing was about. As I sat down I too sniffed the air, but in a less obnoxious way. He smelt strange, he wasn't a wolf, but then again there was something about him that wasn't human

"Hey, my name is Rachel. What's yours?" I looked up to see a girl leaning on my desk. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with life and a hint of mischief...

**A/N. As always please reveiw, i have started the next chapter but need to type it up so expect an update soon. **

**pleeease reveiw!**

**LR**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had this sparkle in her eyes, just like Bryn did. They were full of life, joy and happiness. I could tell we were going to get on.

"Hi, my name's Lake. Before you say anything yes I do know that it is a crap name but I didn't choose so don't laugh at it!" May as well get that one over and done with when I still could.

Rachel smiled at me, "I don't think Lake is a stupid name, I like it. Rachel is such a dull name I would love to have an interesting name like you."

Wow that was a first normally everybody just laughed at my name. "Thank you, nobody's ever said that before. Have you lived here long?"

"Have I," she stated indignantly, "I have lived in this hell hole since I was 2 days old!"

"I take it that you wouldn't know anybody around here who's half decent at pulling a few pranks?"

She stared at me, and then laughed; her whole face light up when she laughed and I saw that she was most defiantly the prettiest I had ever seen. " I may know somebody who fits some of that description, except the part about being half decent at pulling pranks... she is AMAZING instead"

"Oh yeah, and who might that be," I said in a teasing voice

"ME!" she almost shouted. I could help it and burst in to absolute hysterics and before I knew it we were both chatting away like we had been friends for years. Within minutes we were comparing notes on pranks that we had pulled on our teachers over the years.

In the next lapse of conversation I asked Rachel who the boy was.

"Him? Oh he is just some kid who moved here in the summer, he isn't very friendly though, hardly talks to anyone."

"I think we might be able to wind him up big and proper... you know that prank I was telling you about, the one with the alarm clocks...

It was all set, the next day Rachel and I were going to have a great day, that freaky kid wouldn't know what hit him. Another reason for this prank, one that I hadn't told Rachel was so that I could get closer to 'The Boy' and hopefully find out what was...

**A/N: Okay, as per normal it is short but not sure what else to put in if anyone has any ideas to help me please review. Thanks to Jadiie123 for keeping me writing. If I do have any readers please review : )**

**Lucy Reywood**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel's POV

There was this new girl at school today, she was so sweet and funny... But man, she had one heck of a personality! She has got this twinkle in her eye, one that only a fellow mischief maker would have, The Sparkle of Life...

Her name was Lake, yes she was called Lake and she lives the other side of the lake... but it is such a gorgeous name and suits her entirely.

She had long brown wavy hair that came down to the base of her shoulder blades in curling wisps, God! How lucky can on kid be? She has the best name and the best looks, no I was not jealous! Well maybe a little... but that was not the point!

Tomorrow we were going to try to pull the good old alarm clock prank on Harry, but not much ever gets past Harry so I didn't know how well it was going to go, but hey ho!

It was weird, how she had picked Harry out from everyone else so quickly, there were plenty more dorkish people in the class how were easy targets, But no, Instead she had to pick Him, not that she knew it yet...

My stupid, pain in the arse twin brother!

**(A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but had lots of exams! I know that it is very short, even for me, but I haven't had time to write much... if anyone has some o/c ideas please review with them as I am stuck on ideas... update as soon as I can. LucyReywood)**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was meant to be an amazing day, we were going to prank 'the boy' whose name I had learnt was Harry. But, 'somebody' had stolen our batteries, how on enough had he found out? God I hate my dad sometimes, URH!

Then when I had come out of school at the end of the day I saw my dad talking to Him! From the looks of things it was not a very happy conversation. Dad was struggling to hold on to his human self and not give way to the wolf within.

Dad looked over and saw me, gave me one of those 'you have turned up at the wrong time smiles. When Harry saw my dad's attention being averted to me he looked over and glared at me before storming out the gates away from school. What was up with him? Oh well, it wasn't my problem that he was a stuck up little git!

I walked slowly towards my dad and got in the car without a word, indicating that he too should do the same. Dad knew straight away that something was up so he climbed in to the car, started the engine and drove away from school.

"Dad, who is he?" I asked my voice tight.

"Who's who?" he replied in that patronising tone

"DAD" I half screamed ready to take my anger out on anyone in my way. He got the message.

He sighed," look Lake, Sam didn't just send us out here for no reason, the other packs have been sensing something odd around here, 'that Boy.' Turns out Bryn is not as unique as she thinks..."

"What!" I yelled jumping in, "How many are there like Bryn? Was he attacked by the same person? Does Bryn know..." the list of questions was endless

"this is why I dint tell you I knew you would just ask questions! No she doesn't, no idea, see above answer, and, again NO! My dad muttered in the tone that always told when I should shut the hell up!

"This is what we know about him: His name is Harry Price, he lives on the school side of the lake, he has a twin sister called Rachel, and he was bitten aged four but never changed. Is that enough information about the kid for today?"

I was lost for words, and if you know me then you know that that doesn't happen very often. "Rachel is his twin! Why on earth did she not tell me this, no wonder she was so eager to pull a prank on him... Wait, you're telling me he was bitten but didn't change? I thought everyone changed once they were bitten by a rabid?"

"Hum, so did I. This kid, he is half human half lupine yet doesn't change, Sam wants us to spend the next few months watching him and depending on how well things are going we may stay here for quite a long time..."

**(A/N yes I know it has been ages since I updated but have been soo busy with schoolwork! Next chapter should be quicker in coming. If anyone has any ideas on where this story could head towards, as I have no idea myself, please let me know! Thanx, LR.)**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later...

Harry's P.O.V

Today was to be payback day; I had waited long enough, 4 years 7 months and 3 days to be precise. Rachel wouldn't be going in to school today, she had been sick last night all over our parent's new sofa that they had only purchased a few months back! It was so funny as she went green and then collapsed in to mums arms, but of course I never said that.

She had left her phone downstairs last night and was in no fit state to come and find it so I am sure she won't mind me 'borrowing' it for the day as one of the contacts in her phone just happened to be Lakes...

Bother that girl; she had managed to fit straight in to the school with even the girly girls accepting her and her boyish attitude! Urgh why did she have to be so good at everything, she was only all the sports teams already!

I was going to send her a text telling her to meet 'Rachel' up in the woods behind the lake, and of course Lake being Lake would come. Then we would be able to talk un-hindered by rules or our parent's orders.

Then she would tell me. Tell me why I was bitten and never changed? Why the sight of the full moon had me doubled up throwing up everywhere? And, most importantly, who was it who bit me?

Lake's P.O.V

Gosh, I was so worried about Rachel she had been ill today and I had spent all day worrying about her... lessons just hadn't been the same, they had been so dull and I had almost fallen asleep in English to Mr Gibson's lecture on sonnets.

The good thing was though that she was obviously feeling better as she had asked me to meet up in the woods behind the lake for a catch up chat, and a chance for her to practice getting out the house without her mum seeing her.

Now I was standing in our meeting point waiting for, but she was obviously running late as we were supposed to meet 20mins ago!

Harry's P.O.V

She was actually here; I could believe that she had fallen for it! Well she was about to get the surprise of her life, me!

I stepped out from behind the bushes. Her head whipped round at the sound of my movement. Her eyes flew open in shock.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she screamed at me.

'Waiting for you Lake, and some answers'

'You tricked me! Rachel didn't send that text did she, you are so going to pay for this! And what do you mean by answers, I am the one who needs to know!'

'You know more than I do, Firstly Why was I bitten and never changed?' I yelled at her.

'Why the hell...' Lake's words were cut off as a man grabbed Lake round the neck and aimed a gun at her head.

'If you say a word she dies' the man said. He spoke slowly and clearly and was obviously used to being obeyed. 'Walk back through the woods until you get to a van, when you do get it and sit on the floor with your hands on your head.'

I looked over towards Lake and I suddenly saw beyond the fear a sudden hint of recognition and then the fear was back, but now she looked even worse and the tears were forming in her eyes as she struggled for breath. I followed his orders and then he chucked lake in the back with me and slammed the doors. I moved towards lake and we sat their clutching each other.

'No, it can't be, please god, no. Not Shay anyone but him...' Lake was muttering before collapsing onto of me and leaving me wondering who the hell Shay was.

**(****A/N yes I know I said I would post ages ago but I have been soo busy with stupid exams! This chapter is longer so that's a plus and to anyone who bothers to read this please R&R! Thanx)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Long time since I last updated, but luckily, for me I discovered there is a second book in this series that has lots of information on Shay! YAY!**

Lakes P.O.V

Oh god, please, please, please let me be mistaken. It couldn't be Shay. He wouldn't have dared to cross the boundary, would he.

I knew why he was here; he had always wanted me for the mere fact that I was a female, pureblood, werewolf. Basically I was able to make his pack bigger than Callum's as the more werewolf's the stronger the pack and in turn the stronger the alpha would be.

Suddenly I remembered Harry, what was it that he had been saying, about the fact that he had been bitten but not changed. And how my dad said that we were up here because of him...

It wasn't just me Shay wanted. It was Harry!

Harry's P.O.V

Lake looked so peaceful, her head was resting on my lap. I was worried she hadn't moved since we had been chucked in the back of this van.

I was still wondering about Shay, maybe he was someone from her past, another wolf? As you can tell my guessing skills we not that good so I gave up and decided to wait for lake to wake up.

Suddenly help eyes snapped open and gazed up at me. 'Oh shit! It wasn't a dream.'

**A/N hey sorry for this ridiculously short chapter but I have so much work at the moment and no time to do it in!**


End file.
